Sequel to The Fate of Ten
by snowstorm14
Summary: Spoilers for those who have not read The Fate of Ten! Takes place right after the end and this is how I imagine the next book will be. Six and the others are on their way to meet up with John and them and they are all dealing with the death of their friend. But of course they must continue fighting. The question is, are they strong enough?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Taking charge**

 **John**

I always thought that talking with the president would be more of an honor. Who wouldn't want a chance to speak with him? But his voice is just a dull buzzing in my ear, like a fly that won't leave you alone. Sam and Nine sit on both sides of me and Daniella sits across from us. Five was taken away, still tied up by Nine.

"…so our next objective is to wait for the others to get here. But I heard that while you were being attacked, all of you passed out. What happened there exactly?" The president sits at the head of the table clearly oblivious to the fact that someone had just died only hours ago.

All three of them each add their own details of the vision we saw. I see Sam glance at me a couple times expecting me to say something like I usually do but I remain silent. The vision is the last thing going through my head at the moment. I know I should be focused and act more like a leader but Sarah's voice keeps echoing in my head. Just hours ago I was listening to her voice. But she can't really be dead. I don't know that for sure. I hung up right after her voice faded away and before I would hear the dreaded words. Where was Marina? She could help her. Unless something happened to her? At least I know she's still alive since I have no new scars.

"…finally change your mind?" Nine raises an eyebrow and has his arms crossed and is leaning way back in his seat with his feet resting on the table. He gives the president a mocking look.

Daniella rolls her eyes at him but remains silent. Nine starts giving sarcastic comments to make the president feel dumb and I guess it's working because he hesitates before answering his question. "We have come to an agreement that the mogadorians have no intention of leaving us alone and the only way to stop them is through you guys. And now also from the others that have gained legacies."

Like we weren't already trying before. But now we have more help. Now I am stronger. Next time I see Setrákus Ra I will make sure to end this war. I am done playing his game.

My hands are in fists and I suddenly get really angry. Why do we have to wait to stop the suffering? I bet with all this power flowing in my veins I could end it all right now.

I am fully aware of Nine giving off more sarcastic responses. Daniella joins in occasionally leaving the adults flabbergasted and desperate to talk to someone more professional and willing to speak with them. Should I step in and help them? Probably. I push my thoughts to the back of my mind and step in as the leader I should be. I give Nine a look and when he sees me he immediately shuts up. I guess he wasn't expecting me to do anything but stare into empty space like I have been for the past hour.

"The others are on their way here as we speak. As soon as they get here we are going to try to gather as many of the people that have gained legacies on our way to stop Setrákus Ra once and for all." The president and his companions nod like this is a good idea although I didn't give much of an explaination on how we were going to stop him. They just seem pleased that we have a little bit of a plan, no matter how undetailed it is.

After hours of talking and planing, we left and aimlessly walked in silence. Or rather I did. The others talked in whispered voices and it took me a few minutes to figure out they were talking to me. Then I'm shoved to the ground a few feet from where I was previously standing and knocking a bunch of other people over in the process. I'm so surprised I lay there for a few seconds and Nine rushes up to me. His eyes shoot lasers at me and smoke is coming out of his ears.

"Stop moping around!" He yells. "I'm sorry that she died, I am, but you can't shut down like this! What are we supposed to do with you? It's pathetic! Now stand up and quite acting like a sissy!" He stretches out a hand to help me up.

I glare at him and hit him with a blast of telekinesis. He goes soaring through the air and flies into the side of a brick building. People scream when they see the fighting and scurry away.

Nine recovers from the hit and races over to me. He goes too fast that I can't dodge him and he tackles me to the ground. He grabs me by the wrist to pin me down but I form a fireball and he screams and jumps off me.

"Stop it!" Sam screams and runs to me while Daniella tries to calm down Nine. Nine shoves her away and stomps to me but Sam doesn't allow it. "Stop! If you want to fight, fight the enemy not each other!"

By this time, Agent Walker comes storming over. "What is going on? We have enough problems already without you fighting with each other!" Her face is red with anger and even though I know she can't do anything, I look down in guilt. She is right I guess. Fighting is only making things worse, just like me moping around and crying about Sarah.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Sam looks at us as he says this and roughly guides us away.

I hear the last thing I would ever expect to come out of Nine's mouth. An "I'm sorry." I lift my head and look over at him. "Me too," I whisper and keep walking. I just need to get my mind off of Sarah for a while and I know exactly how I'm going to do that.

"We got rooms to stay in for a while and until then we can help out with random stuff or do whatever until the others get here." Daniella tells us. I shake my head and she looks at me questioningly. "If you want to do something other than sleeping until they get here, there is a massive mog ship that we need to visit."

Nine cheers at the idea while Sam and Daniella eye each other. They can do whatever they want, but I am ending this war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Ice Grave

Six

"Do we just leave her here?" Ella's voice echoes in my head and I turn around, almost expecting to see Sarah run out of the skimmer yelling for us to wait for her, that she wasn't really dead and only sleeping. That she will go back and talk to John and he won't blame me for killing his girlfriend by dragging her into the killing zone. That we can all forget our pointless grief and focus on the war and win and have a happy ending with all of our friends still alive. But it remains still and her body lays motionless in one of the seats where we left her. Her skin is pale and her hands on her stomach and the wound that killed her hidden from sight.

"We could burn the skimmer." Adam says. "Isn't that what you humans do? Set each other on fire?" He says it innocently but Mark lets out a laugh even though he looks like he is going to start bawling. "When you say it like they it sounds silly but yeah, we do sometimes."

Ella looks on horrified. "We're going to burn her?" Her eyes are big and watery and Marina hugs her. "We need to do something special for her. To thank her for helping us." I nod and think. What could we do that would even begin to compare what she did for all of us. She left her life behind and her family.

"I got an idea," Marina says quietly. "Let me see if it works." I hear some slight cracking and see frost covering the skimmer. The air around us gets colder and I get goosebumps. The first layer of ice is covered by another and another until it changes color from blue to purple to orange. When she is finished, the skimmer and Sarah are covered in a beautiful ice sculpture and it sparkles like diamonds. It is just the perfect thing for her.

We all look at it in awe and admiration. "Will it stay frozen like this?" I ask Marina. She shrugs in response. "I don't know but it will last by the time this war is done and over with. Hopefully." She adds. I don't say anything about the "hopefully" part because I know what she means. We have no clue as to when this will all be over. But I have a feeling that we are close to the end.

"We should go," Lexa wakes us up from our trance and we turn away. We turn back on our friend and walk away on Sarah. It seems cruel to leave her like this now that I think more about it. Encased in ice. But no. It's not just ice, it's a beautiful creation of Marina's and we will come back for her.

"So where to?" Mark asks as we pick a random direction and start walking. It would have been great if our skimmer didn't get shot down by the mogs and we could just fly to the others and finally join together but it will have to wait just a little bit longer.

"There is a town about five miles away from here," answers Lexa. "We can stay there and I can get us a car. It will take us about one or two days to get there." Sounds good to me. I just have to survive five miles and we should be good. But I know better than to let my guard down.

We reach the town and since it is rather small, not many mogs roam around and it's easy to avoid them. Only once did we get caught but it was no problem to take them out. Unfortunately, we didn't think it would be safe enough for all of us to pass out with no one watching and I have first shift. Yay.

We went to an abandoned house and everyone fell asleep either in one of the bedrooms or on the couches. It's nothing special, kind of small but still a cute house I guess. I sit in the living room at the front door and twirl the phone in my hand that Sarah said her last words to John to. I wonder how he's dealing with it. After she stopped talking he hung up and we didn't get a chance to talk to him since we were being attacked by the mogs. I put in their number and wait for someone to answer. It rings a couple times without answer and I hang up. They are probably off doing something actually useful while I'm here sitting in a warm little house with no sign of mogs attacking anytime soon.

We really shouldn't be here, I think. We need to go out and fight before more lives are lost and Setrákus Ra gains even more ground. And I thought we were done hiding. Maybe some air will do me some good.

I take one glance around the house and see everyone peacefully sleeping like there is no alien invasion going on. So I quietly step out the front door and sit on the front porch, daring a mog to come out and attack me. Unfortunately none show themselves and I just sit here with my guilt eating me away. Ugh, what is going on with me?

"Yes! Finally!" A scream from inside draws me back and I find Adam holding Dust. He was paralyzed for a while and I'm not totally sure how he's back to normal, but I guess he is now. Adam's outburst woke everyone up and they're all sitting in the living room.

"What's going on?" Marina asks in the middle of a yawn. Mark comes up behind her and yawns when he sees her.

"Whatever Phiri Dun-Ra did to him must have worn off," Adam explains. "But we should probably be more careful in the future."

"Agreed."

The curtains light up as the dark sky suddenly lights up unexpectedly. All of us freeze and I have to push myself to get us to hide. "Get back!" I hiss at them as I sneak a peek through the curtain and see that a skimmer is hovering in the sky a few miles away. A bright search light shines down below it like a UFO is usually portrayed. Do they know we're here?

"I think it's time to go!" Lexa squeaks and she trails after the rest of us as we get into the car. This time it is Mark who is driving and he floors it away from the skimmer. Then I realize that maybe we should go and fight, not run, but our group doesn't seem to be in the best shape at the moment. Despite the situation, they look like they are about to fall asleep.

"How did they find us!" Yells Mark who is the only one wide awake. We are used to being tracked down by now and a few mogs won't be too difficult with all of us here and our legacies.

"Don't know, keep driving."

Wait a minute. Instead of driving all the way there, we could take the skimmer and fly there in a couple hours… "Stop!" I yell. We go to a screeching halt and Marina and Lexa hit the seat in front of them. Everyone looks at me questioningly. "How about we take it!" I explain to them my idea and they groan in response. I roll my eyes and after I get through to them that this would be faster, they are more willing to fight.

Okay guys, we're on our way.


End file.
